


Hug Prompts

by zeesqueere



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, M/M, neirrolverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21603928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeesqueere/pseuds/zeesqueere
Summary: Sometimes, crimedoespay.
Relationships: Errol Trevelyan/Neilar Lavellan, Male Lavellan/Male Treveylan, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 3





	Hug Prompts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Originally posted to Tumblr 2019/09/11](https://zeesqueere.tumblr.com/post/187645014573/hug-prompts).  
> Written for @captain_othersider (@my-da-phase on Tumblr) as response to an ask meme: “14 for neirrol". Meme can be accessed [here](https://mysunfreckle.tumblr.com/post/172214982206/hug-prompts).  
> Neilar Lavellan belongs to @captain_outsider, I am merely gently borrowing him here.

“I must say I’m a little honored,” Blackwall admits with a wry grin wide enough to peak out from the density of his beard. “It’s not often anyone asks for my help when it comes to painting stolen goods nicked right out from under an Empress’ dainty nose, you know.”

“I would promise to ask you next time as well,” says Errol, “but I can pretty much guarantee there’s to be no repeat performance, so to speak.”

“Just as well,” Blackwall shrugs before returning to his own project awaiting him inside the barn.

It’s not long before he hears his name called again, this time in a voice he’s longed to hear for hours. Neilar’s running at him and it’s all he can do to through himself into a sprint of his own in an attempt to reach him a fraction of a second sooner. Before Errol can draw upon conscious thought, Neilar launches himself into the air and lands in his arms. The force nearly knocks them both over but Errol manages to lean forward instead, offsetting the momentum with a kiss.

“You’re looking radiant, love,” he says a little thickly, bringing a hand up to the gold pendant against the base of Neilar’s throat. “I take it you like it?”

“Like them,” Neilar corrects, “even if I’m a bit confused by the hallas.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm migrating or cross-posting my favorite prompt fills from Tumblr over to AO3 for better cataloguing purposes since Tumblr's tagging system leaves much to be desired. In fact, this is a companion piece to another short prompt fill I wrote several months ago that I am having a hard time tracking down currently (eek!) so this will like be edited in the future.


End file.
